


【Stag Night最后的单身夜】

by LIsy929



Category: Dick Figures
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Stag Night
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIsy929/pseuds/LIsy929
Summary: ————————————————————这一晚，是只属于他们两个的派对。





	【Stag Night最后的单身夜】

————————————————————

Blue本来很期待他的单身夜派对。

最后的单身party意味着crazy，在准新郎和准新娘彼此联结在一起之前和同性死党好友们享受最后一次疯狂时光。Blue的同性朋友并不多，但每一个都是他的交心好友。尤其是Red，派对与夜店之王，有他在不怕派对会有无聊下来的一刻。虽然他绝对会在派对上抢光所有的风头，但Blue这一次乐意这样，谁让他是陪伴了自己二十多年的室友呢？这段时间比起很多夫妻结婚的时间可久太多了。

可惜，或许因为Blue从来都好不了的运气，他本就不多的朋友们基本都没法来参加他的派对：Lord Tourettes去了欧洲巡回演出，浣熊Papa桑找到老婆后回了日本走亲戚到现在还没回来，宅友Jason则几个月前就跟着老妈搬了家……这同时也代表出席他婚礼的人中不会有他们。

不过没关系，只要有Red就够了——他期待他那邋邋遢遢贱兮兮却又疯狂神奇的室友能够带他再疯一次，期待他们一路浪到拉斯维加斯和默西哥，期待Red扯着他赌百杯酒游戏，期待他们一起开警车开轮船开飞机开压路机，期待他们一晚上把所有能想到的疯狂玩意儿全部试过去。他甚至把派对时间定到了婚礼的前一天晚上——去他的，和Red过了这么久，他还会怕通宵和宿醉？他决定完全放开自己，跟着Red一起大吼着果奔也好醉生梦死也好，他不会抱怨，单身夜做的一切都可以被原谅不是吗。这天晚上，派对会属于他们俩。

——Blue本来这么期待着。

Red却在这一天失踪了。从早上开始，那张Red常年驻扎的堆满披萨饼盒子的沙发上就没有任何人影。午饭时间，晚饭时间，Red都没有回来，也没和Blue有任何联系，当然了他从不用自己的手机。Blue开始有些担心他，他甚至去Red常去的酒吧街和红灯区转了一圈，也没看到他的影子。

也许Red有什么邪恶的计划，准备狠狠整自己？Blue觉得这个解释合理，从外面推开家门的一瞬间他做好了戒备。却什么都没发生。

Blue错愕无比。他在那里僵着，漆黑的屋里静得诡异，没关好的窗子外有月光和风灌进来。没有灯光，没有礼炮，没有酒，没有派对没有任何惊喜，没有任何人——没有Red。

Blue感到自己晕乎乎地关上门，在沙发上坐了下来。他没有开灯，任由月光把自己分成光和影的两半。他有一瞬间想给Pink打电话，却想起她也有她的单身夜派对——据说是泳装主题。他开始胡思乱想，想Red会不会穿了女装混到那边去因为那边全是妹子而他这边没有。

不管Red浪去了哪儿，这一定是报复，他想，一定是Red认为他结了婚就会抛下自己，他和Pink订婚的时候他们还因为Blue拒绝了他通宵喝酒的邀请大吵了一架。他当然不可能抛弃Red——也当然，结了婚他确实不能再随Red各种出入夜场所：婚姻和友谊、恋爱之间不一样的东西太多，其中包括责任。

……但Red从来理解不了这些。这个白痴。

Blue存着一点点希望坐着等待，把自己在沙发上缩成一团。客厅的墙上没有了钟表，前阵子它在争吵中被拽下砸坏，现在他不知道在黑暗里待了多久。

缓慢地，浓烈的酸楚从他身体深处漫起，像深海一样淹没着他的呼吸。他想哭，虽然他即将成为一个家庭里绝对坚强的丈夫，但这是他的单身之夜，他可以这样做——然而他却流不出泪。不知为什么，因为没人看着吗。他只能做到把脸埋进手里发出几声啜泣。

名副其实的[单身之夜]。吗蛋。

Blue站起身，来到厨房翻了翻冰箱，找到半瓶啤酒，瓶口还留着Red用嘴开瓶盖留下的的牙印。足够了，他回到沙发，陷在里面把啤酒一股脑灌进嘴里。

他慢慢平静了下来。但他只是把心里暂时扫空，有些情绪现在是消化不掉的。他让自己平静无比地绕过地上的垃圾杂物，躺回自己的床上，盖好自己。

糟糕的[单身夜派对]。他迷糊地想，他只希望第二天的婚礼不要这么糟糕。

————————————————

————————————————

Blue是被自己的身体反应弄醒的。

他发觉身上有些凉。他下面有些发涨，似乎有些想小便，又不像，那里热乎乎的还有点湿润。他有点憋得难受，哼哼两声想要翻个身，发现自己做不到。

有什么不对……Blue猛的睁开眼，他第一秒发觉自己躺成了个大字，并且身上的被子消失了；下一秒他顺着身体的凉意看下去时，发现床的另一边有个人。黑暗中他只能模糊的看到他和他一样光着身子，趴在他的腿间，脑袋微微上下晃着，嘴里像是竖着含着整个卷饼——哦艹他娘的那是他的老二！他的内裤哪去了？！

那人看起来面熟极了。 “ Reeeedddd ？！！！！！”

他几乎惊跳起来，四肢却牢牢地固定着他。他努力偏过头看去，发现有四条短绳绑着他的手腕脚踝，绳子的另一端直接延伸下去拴着四个床腿，他没多少移动的余地。腿间包裹住他的热度停了一下，他回过头来，对上了对方抬起的眼睛。现在他相当确定这个在他腿间忙活的家伙是Red了。

……老天爷这真惊悚……

“醒了宝贝儿？Surprise～”Red的声音略略有些嘶哑却平静，似乎自己方才什么都没做过一样。

“快把我放开，你操蛋的想干什——”

Blue没能把话说完，因为Red再一次低下头去含住了他的家伙，口腔的热度一路往下包裹，直到整根都装在他的嘴里。Blue倒抽一口凉气，他能感到对方轻呛了一下的时候喉咙微微的收缩。天——他知道自己的家伙尺寸顶多在平均水平稍微高一点的地方，但就他交往过的女人来说没有能够在口活儿上吞到这么深的。操他娘的Red怎么会的这个？感官和心情上的双重刺激实在太强烈了——现在Blue基本把他睡觉之前的心情忘干净了。

Red拖曳着舌头慢慢舔舐上去，像是真的在尝着一根他喜爱的墨西哥卷饼。舌尖离开顶部的时候Blue差点发出一声不满的呻吟。他看到Red用手背抹了抹嘴，咧开嘴冲他笑着，说得慢条斯理，“你说我想干嘛，今天是你最后的单身夜不是吗？”

“……不。”Blue瞪着他，并没有管他说了什么，他从他身上毫不意外地嗅出了一股酒味，“现在，他妈的从我身上起开，把我放了。”

“这是派对，宝贝儿。”Red眯起眼睛，用手指慢慢抚摸着Blue那活儿的顶端，那里已经被他的嘴弄得湿乎乎，Blue没忍住发出了一声呻吟。“你已经变成这样儿了，难道不想继续吗？”

……派对？Blue咬着嘴唇不知道怎么回答：Red现在的行为疯狂无比，他娘的，Blue确实希望这会是个疯狂的晚上，但现在发生的这一切却已经超乎他想象几百光年了。对Red这个混球来说party＝SEX？靠，他不想去回忆起一些事，那对他对接下来会发生的事的脑补方向毫无利处……

Blue心情复杂的时候Red又开始了动作，舌尖从底部一路溜上去，在顶部打着圈，在他的敏感点流连徘徊。哦艹艹艹……Blue翻着白眼紧咬住嘴唇，他必须想办法让这停止，这太折磨人了。然而四肢被绑住的情况下他又能做什么呢？

Red突然抬起眼来盯住他，眼神低暗。Blue瑟缩了一下，他看出来Red并没有在撒酒疯——当然得没有，不然他的老二怎么保得住。

“实际上，我是想等你晨勃的时候再来干这个……咻，但我他丫的等不了了。事实证明直接让你在梦里硬起来是个绝棒的注意不是嘛。”Red声音含糊，他在用嘴唇轻吮着Blue的尖端，舌尖轻轻刺着小孔，让Blue浑身过电一样颤抖。他挪开嘴唇，开玩笑一样朝着Blue的小孔吹了口气，满意地看到Blue将胯扭动挣扎起来。

Blue喘着气，靠，他已经非常有感觉了。Red却在这时停了下来，从他腿间向上爬过来，光溜溜的身体和Blue蹭到一块儿。“觉得我的舌头怎么样？”他故意舔着嘴唇，迷离的视线对上Blue的双眼，“有没有让你爽翻天啊宝贝儿？哦当然有，看看你硬成这幅德行，身体有够诚实嘛～”

Blue瘪瘪嘴，Red果然没准备让他真的回答。但那真的确实爽翻天尽管他……羞于承认。

该死，这一动不能动的境地太糟糕了，尤其还是这么个毫无遮拦的姿势。Red现在伏在他的胸前，吮吻着他胸口的两点，一只手撑在他腋下，另一只手在他上身游走，同时弓起身子，移动着髋部把他俩同样滚烫的挺立压在一起摩擦。Blue已经没办法装作无动于衷了，他发出一连串压在喉咙里的呻吟。他不知道Red是什么时候怎么硬的硬了多久，而他的架势几乎是在尖叫着不把他吃干抹净绝不罢休，他却被绑着啥也做不了。

Red的脑袋离Blue的脸非常近，他发觉Red的头发湿漉漉的，身上也没有平时的难闻味道而只有酒精的气味，他这个邋遢室友居然在跟他做这些以前想起来洗澡……这让Blue有种怪怪的感动。他喘着气注视着Red，他的表情陶醉又少有的认真，眼神灼热。那一瞬间Blue觉得他在床上惊人的可爱。

Blue感觉自己就要这么在Red身下融化的时候，Red把自己的脑袋紧贴在了Blue胸口，喘着气把手伸下去给他们俩一起套弄了几下。“哦……Blue，”他听到Red闷闷地说，“我现在真他妈的极其想上你。”

“不行，你以前已经上过了。”Blue听到自己这么说道，声音比他想象的嘶哑许多。虽然他是这么说的，但他知道Red绝对会不把这句话当回事，床上任何的反抗都会被他当成调情。啊罢了罢了，既然已经发生过那么再交给他一次也不错——有这念头他一定是疯了，当初大学那次是在他俩都磕了药并且他还烧得神志不清的情况下。而现在他完全清醒，肚里的那点啤酒根本屁都不是……然而他却迷乱地开始期望这事情的发生。疯了，耶稣。

Red却在这时出乎意料停下了所有动作。他把头换了个姿势枕着，盯了Blue几秒钟，像在思考。

“对……我以前就上过你了，新生15？或者类似的什么，哈。”他慢慢从Blue身上起身，语气轻描淡写，“好啊，既然你不让我上，那你来上我。”

Blue那一瞬间有种被雷劈了的感觉，他简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。啥……？！

Red没给Blue反应过来的机会，他已经换成了胯坐在他身上的姿势，这期间他不知怎么成功地让他们的老二一直紧紧相贴，各种微妙的摩擦让Blue双腿直打颤。Red从床旁拿过一瓶润滑剂，凉凉的滑腻液体洒在他俩贴在一起的地方，然后他抬起胯，双手撑在Blue的腰侧，调整姿势让Blue抵在自己的后面入口。

Blue瞪圆了眼睛，看着Red在他身上漫长缓慢地沉下去。没有呻吟，Red只是眯着眼睛低着头，张开嘴让自己大口呼吸调整放松。坐到底部的时候他似乎骂了句什么但Blue没有听清——操他妈的上帝啊，Blue简直有些眩晕，这感觉和女人太不一样了，压力的感觉远要激烈得多。他能感到两道括约肌的蠕动——他不合时宜地想起来以前在书上看到的人体解剖学图纸。

“……Red？”他回过神来，小心地喊了一声，Red已经保持了很久沉底的姿势了，Blue有些担心他，他知道他肯定疼的不行……这个白痴，虽然有润滑剂但他居然没给自己做扩张，现在Blue的家伙也被夹得生疼，老天，Red他是第一次……

Red又慢慢喘息了两声然后抬起头来，直视着Blue的双眼，从微张着的嘴里探出舌尖舔舔唇，“啊，比我想象的要操蛋的美妙多了。”他的声音混着颤抖的笑意，“宝贝儿，我觉得我爱上你的家伙啦。我保证以后不允许我自己侮辱它了。”

Red开始移动自己，慢慢地往上提，摩擦让Blue和他同时呻吟着。Red晃着自己的腰，在Blue的顶端刚好撑开自己后穴入口的时候停了下来，前后摇摆着摩擦。Blue嘶嘶吸气，他那里的神经火烧火燎。Red弓起腰，他厉害的体术让他的柔韧性惊人的好，他还抬着臀部，上身却贴伏在了Blue身上。他向Blue压上一个吻。

Blue在Red的嘴里发出呻吟，这个吻火辣得要命，Red的唇非常的软，舌尖和他的缠绕的同时扫过他嘴里所有的敏感粘膜，那感觉就像Red在用舌头操着他的嘴。他想他开始明白姑娘们为什么都会被这个混球吸引的原因之一了……

他尝到Red嘴里残留的酒精，是龙舌兰的辣和涩味。还有Blue自己的味道——艹他娘的，他差点忘了Red刚刚用嘴对自己的下面干过什么，他却没有感到任何的恶心，这反而加深了那种狂热的感受。直到Blue缺氧得近乎眼冒金星，Red才结束了这个吻。

“哟，知道吗，刚才被亲的时候你又硬了不少啊，我都能感到你在我的里面搏动。有女人曾经做到让你这样过吗？噢艹，你让我硬的发疼。”Red在床上的下流话永远不嫌多。他伸着舌头，往后退了些，重新往下坐，同时手指在Blue胸口的两点画起圈圈。“看啊Blue……你都热得红透了。我爱死了把你捂热的过程，宝贝儿。”

Blue一个字都说不出来，被绑着动弹不得的姿势让他几乎所有的感知都收缩到了他的下体。Red适应力惊人的好，他已经在尝试控制着收紧自己的后穴，让一串又一串的电流感窜过Blue的全身。出于羞耻心Blue咬着牙尽量把呻吟的声音放小，他听到自己嗯啊着像是呜咽，被绑着的四肢挣得床哐哐响。说实话，确实没有一个Blue遇到过的女人做到过这样，即使她用的是和Red现在一样的骑乘位：他从来没有过作为进入方还被吃的死死的仿佛他才是被操的那个一样……

Red的移动开始有了节奏，身体的线条在Blue上方滑动，该死的性感。他伏在Blue胸前啃咬他的锁骨，一只手推揉着Blue腰和髋部，他比Blue自己都清楚Blue身上的每一个敏感点。Blue的胯控制不住的往前顶，想追随着Red的动作，靠，他涨得发疼，他意识到Red这么缓慢是故意的，故意撩拨并且同时想让他持续的尽可能久……Blue呻吟着在四肢的束缚下小幅度地扭动，他的理智在丧失，现在他有一种冲动：把Red使劲压住然后像以前被他艹哭一样艹哭他——可惜他他娘的被绑着做不到。

突然Red把头猛的往后仰去，Blue同时感到一下猛烈的收缩，他俩同时发出了一声短促的哼声。“噢……真够操蛋的，我想我找到我那个点了……呃啊。”Red闭上眼睛吐出一口气，“叫前什么什么腺来着？管他呢，妈的，我的腰都软了，我想我完全清楚为什么……为什么那些基佬都喜欢这样做了。呃……”

Red的动作开始激烈起来，他没法再纯粹用腰力保持平衡，用两只手都撑在了Blue身侧，身体前倾，让Blue的挺立在自己体内一次又一次刷过那个点，毫不吝啬自己的呻吟。这一切让Blue又是一阵阵的过电，他燥热得要命，大口喘息，毫无意识地像是拒绝一样左右扭着头，反手用力扯紧腕上的绳子，上帝啊，他简直没办法保持醒着了。

“嗯啊……喜欢这种活儿么？”Red在呻吟间舔着嘴唇，仍不忘吐着下流的句子，“嗯嗯……呃啊，告诉我宝贝儿……嗯，你以前想象过这一切——我因为你的家伙在我里面而发出浪叫——这一切的发生吗？在我那次粗暴的上过你以后？”

“艹你的，”Blue嘶声骂着，已经没办法仔细思考，但这不妨碍Red故意唤起他不好的记忆，“给我该死的闭嘴……”

“嗯……不喜欢这话？那么……”Red让自己的眼神低暗下去，接下来的语调带上了一种低沉的沙哑：“哦Blue……求你给我……”

Blue只觉得脑袋里轰的一声，Red充满乞求语气的那句话像是一颗火星一样瞬间引燃并炸碎了他仅存的理智。他挣扎的力道骤然增大，在他因为手腕的疼痛回过神来的时候双手已经重获了自由。他的手压住了Red的腰臀，猛烈地控着他撞向自己。

“唔啊啊啊啊啊——”Red的声音拔了一个八度，他脸上的表情真是精彩极了，这让Blue身体深处的那团火急速膨胀。“嗯哈……原来你喜欢这种……”Red盯着Blue手上的半截断掉的绳子，声音里除了得意的戏谑还有惊讶，他的呼吸已经破碎不堪。

接下来Red发出了一连串Blue从来没有听过的氵?1?3靡叫喊，老天爷，那声线腻得跟个娘们一样。Blue控制不住自己狂野的动作，不知什么时候他的脚也挣开了束缚，他第一时间猛的拉过Red然后翻身把他压在了身下，冲着他吼出声：“他妈的要叫床给我好好叫，不准这么恶心人……”

Red看上去愣了好几秒，然后他爆发出一阵笑声：“我真他妈对你有了点改观，小猫咪(pussy)～”他伸手拥住Blue的脖子，舔着嘴唇眯起眼睛，“想让我对你完全刮目相看吗？接下来动起来吧，来艹碎我……哦啊……”

“你怎么会那么厚颜无耻……”Blue咬着牙，他发出的声音近乎于咆哮，他觉得现在他肯定双眼通红，回过一点神来之后他不得不努力收敛着自己撞进Red身体里的力度以防止这张破床塌掉。Red低声哼着，用鼻尖蹭着Blue的颈窝，又抬起头用嘴唇描摹他的耳廓，恶作剧一般轻咬，将灼热的气息和下流的话一起吹进Blue的耳朵里。

Blue没忍住猛的偏过头去让他俩的嘴唇撞在一起，Red立刻给予回应，比起一个吻这更像是他们在试图碾碎彼此。Blue任由Red在自己嘴里掠夺，让对方浓烈的酒气冲进自己的肺。他尝到唇角有一滴血的甜腥——靠，管它是来自谁的，这一刻没人能感到除了快感以外的任何东西。

Blue伸手抓住Red的腿，将他的腰往上推折到看上去几乎要断掉的地步，Red就势用四肢紧紧缠住了Blue。他们放开了彼此的嘴，Red发出一连串模糊的咒骂，那之中Blue只能听清“F*ck”这唯一一个字，他的眼睛看起来迷蒙得像在泛着水光，眉毛微微皱着。意乱情迷的Red——Blue愉快地感到惊讶，让这个混蛋失控的感觉妙不可言。他的占有欲和控制欲剧烈的升腾，他还想要更多，想要让对方溃不成军——

Red的身体绷紧了，音量拔高的同时浑身颤抖起来，Blue惊讶地意识到他正在经历高氵朝，而上帝啊，他后穴的剧烈收缩也让Blue马上到了边缘。

“Oh F*ck God Sh*t Jesus Christ Blast D*mn It Ah——”Red嘴里胡乱的滚过一大串惊叹词，紧接着他喊出了Blue的名字：“BLUEEEE————”

“REEED——”Blue也同时大喊出声，释放的那一瞬间Red用力把他拥入怀，这弄疼了他，但快感剧烈地冲刷过，让他什么也做不了。

Blue不知道自己在Red身上趴了多久，他的意识貌似失去了那么几分钟，整个人只能喘息着坍塌在Red身上和他瘫成一团。他终于能动的时候慢慢把自己从Red身体里退了出来，翻过自己仰躺在了Red身边。他整个人都是黏糊糊的——刚刚整个过程中Red的家伙一直困在两人下腹的缝隙之间，在他释放的时候溅得他俩中间到处都是。Blue确信他的脸上都有——神使鬼差地，他用指尖蹭着舔了舔——Red的味道，靠。

Red出乎Blue意料的安静着。伤到他了？Blue担忧地偏过头，Red的样子并没有他想象的那么糟糕，他正悠悠地拿自己的两根手指抹着胸前和腹部溅到的白浊，动作专注，表情隐在一片阴影里。Blue咽下了想要帮他检查一下后穴的要求，那里可能会有的景象Blue脑补起来都会让他脸发烫。

一时间，沉默弥漫在他们之间，这让Blue有些不舒服。他在期待着什么吗？忄生爱后的甜言蜜语？他难道指望Red对他说“I Love You”？他似乎以前是对他说过，在醉酒的时候。Blue不确定Red是否在那次上他以后对他说过什么，会不会也只是扔给他一片沉默？

“Red……”Blue在他自己意识到之前出声叫了这个名字。身旁的人应了一声“嗯”，他愣了一下连忙接上自己的话，“呃那个，你还好吗？”

“嗯。”声音简短，闷闷的听不出情绪。

“那个……对不起。”

“嗯？”Red把脸转了过来，贱贱的笑意让Blue顷刻间放了心，“宝贝儿，道歉干嘛？我可是爽翻天了～相信你也一样。想再来个吻？”

Blue感觉那一瞬间自己的呼吸停止了，思考恢复的时候他们已经把嘴唇压在了一起。没有之前那么激烈，他们只是慢慢地厮磨着唇齿，慵懒而轻柔。上帝啊，Red从来都能将吻掌控得那么完美，若不是还在不应期[1]，Blue想他可能会真的和Red讲的下流话那样被吻硬了。

许久以后他们才又分了开来。Red转回了仰面躺着的姿势，Blue侧着身看着他，发觉他还是没有主动说话的意思。Blue犹豫着要不要再挑起话头。

“那啥，你白天去哪儿了？一整天都没找见你。”Blue还是先开口了。

“喝酒。”Red回答，似乎有点吝啬自己的单词，仿佛在刚才说下流话的时候就把自己的语言用尽了一样。“一整天。”

“呃，没别的了？”Blue说着同时腹诽，Red今天喝了什么酒他都已经尝出来了。

“还抽了两根烟，没～别的了。”Red拖长了声音，“放心好了，没去找女人。”

这话让Blue觉得怪怪的，为什么Red会觉得他在意这个？他没有问出口，因为他发觉Red的眼神似乎意外的黯淡忧伤。

……老天爷，不会真的艹哭他了吧…… Blue有点慌了，“你……泪了？”Blue问得含含糊糊，他都不清楚自己问的是“流泪了[cried]”还是“累了[tired]”。

“木。”Red的声音听上去是真的累了。

“……抱歉。”

“都说了不要道歉啊……这是你的派对。”Red翻了个身，用后脑勺冲着Blue，“婆婆妈妈……现在开始好好睡一觉吧。”

Blue无奈地轻笑，他的这个室友在不混蛋的时候孩子气得可爱。他凑过去在Red的颈间亲了一下，“这是你和我两人的派对。”

Red打出一声呼噜作为回答。

Blue放松的躺回自己的位置，他也开始感到困倦。他没去管被子被Red扔去了哪儿，这床上一片狼藉的也没法好好盖被子。他不担心着凉，他俩互相的体温足够应付。他也不想去管一床的狼藉……

这样就好。他迷糊地想。棒极了的[单身夜派对]。

————————————————

废话预警：肉部分到此结束，只想吃肉的看到这里就可以结束了，后面有玻璃碴，请斟酌阅读。

————————————————

「Blue？Blue——？」

「好的你睡着了。我就放心讲了。」

「@*#&!%$€……哦，也许我应该用你听得懂的语言，虽然你听不见～」

「你是个娘炮。书呆子。胆小鬼。哭包。驴。傻叉。屌丝。 悲观侠。XX和XX。」

「但你很awesome～特指今天晚上，哈，也许你以前也有过awesome的时候，但比不上我～」

「嗯我还想说什么来着……」

「BlueBlueBlue听我说，听我说～」

「……呃……」

「该死的我想不出一句道别的话……道别……」

「好吧不要道别了。反正你明天以后就跟着个小骚娘们儿度蜜月去了。结婚，哈哈，棒极了，以后不用再被你这个蠢蛋缠着教你永远也学不会的撩妹技巧了～」

「啊Blue，说真的，我真想过和你永远在一起，长相厮守死都在一起～当然啦不是gay的那种方式。」

「不过呢，两个人想要长相厮守还不是gay，似乎只有结婚一种方式。现在“结婚”这玩意儿却要把我俩分开了，嗯。」

「Blue～我们是朋友对吧，永远的朋友对吧？也许你会说这也是种长相厮守的方式？哦得了吧。我确定我俩都不能满足止步于这一层关系。经过今天晚上我更加确定了。别反驳，你这样的pussy我还能不清楚？」

「所以我觉得我得离开你啦，不仅仅是搬家。你有你爱的女人，你有你想要的生活，而这里面我的参与估计会让你觉得一团糟然后把我轰出你的生命，那还不如我先自己走出去；或者有另一个可能性……呃，那会让你恨我一辈子。虽然我不在乎，真的不在乎。」

「哦Blue。分开以后我想我大概不会再记起你。我不会想念你的娘们一样怯怯的脸，不会想念你的唠叨，不会想念你的money因为我会挣得比你多更多。我不会想念你给我买的卷饼……嘿，也许直接开个卷饼公司是个不错的主意？」

「啊等等……我觉得我会想念你的睡衣和床铺，没了它们我上哪儿解大手去？不介意的话我拿走你的内裤了啊，以后上厕所就靠它了～」

「反正，Blue，没了你我舒心得很。我能照顾好自己给你看看。放心的跟你的妞儿走吧。」

「我也许会试试学着你过所谓的正常人生活，找个工作找个老婆，生孩子规规矩矩过下去……切，这想法让我该死的像个娘炮。像你一样。」

「我上过你一次，你也上了我一次。够本了。」

「好梦，Blue。单身派对快乐。新婚快乐。」

————————————————

Blue醒来的时候床头闹钟显示的是下午一点五十二。

没记错的话婚礼是下午五点开始……“哦我去！！”他猛的窜起来，发现被子好端端的盖在自己身上。

他瞪着自己的床。Red没在旁边，床单出乎意料的干爽洁净。要不是他手上脚上还有半截绳子，内裤也找不见，他会以为一切都只是一个梦。

他慢慢下床，脑子里像是宿醉一样晕乎乎的。昨夜他几乎忘了婚礼这码事……上帝啊，结婚前的单身夜和自己的同性室友上床，他准备用这个给自己词典里的“疯狂”一词定义了。

Red没在屋里。这不出乎Blue的意料。他钻进浴室清理了一下自己，忽然想起睡梦的迷糊中Red似乎对自己说了一大堆什么。

Blue就着冷水揉了揉着自己的脸，然后撑在洗手台上盯着浴室的镜子，努力回想着Red的话。Red对他说这些的时候完全不像Red。是梦，还是Red醉的很深？还是说他是完全认真的？

Blue不知道。他突然想起昨夜Red和他并排躺着的时候一瞬脆弱的表情。他把脸埋进手心，上帝啊，他现在有种深刻的负罪感。空荡，揪痛。

但他对此无能为力。在他准备以结婚来逃离Red身边的时候，他们已经回不去了。

如期举行的婚礼盛大无比，但Blue没忍住老是看向属于自己一边的亲友席，那里除了他的老房东再没别人。Red没来。他感到一种比昨夜更为深切的孤独……或许Red比他要孤独上万倍，虽然他没心没肺。

“Blue？”他听到自己的新娘呼唤着他，他发现自己愣了太久。

罢了。孤独就让它留在那个单身夜吧。

他向她露出一个微笑，牵起了她的手。

—FIN—


End file.
